


We Have a Spy on the Inside

by hamitome__imagines



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamitome__imagines/pseuds/hamitome__imagines
Summary: * Alexander x Reader* Hamiltime* 141: I trusted you!A/N: So I had this weird little idea and I figured I’d write it.  I actually really like this. So I here’s this angsty thing. Enjoy!Word Count: 2,957





	1. We Have a Spy on the Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Alexander x Reader  
> * Hamiltime  
> * 141: I trusted you!
> 
> A/N: So I had this weird little idea and I figured I’d write it. I actually really like this. So I here’s this angsty thing. Enjoy!
> 
> Word Count: 2,957

“Y/N!” Your father called from his study. You rushed up the stairs to see what he wanted.

“Yeah?” You asked as you stuck your head in his study.

“Come in please.” So you walked in and sat in a chair across from your dad. Archibald Campbell. A general for the British army. The colonies were pulling away but your father, and many more, were trying to keep them in the English empire. You did’t see why they wanted to leave anyway. They had the protection from the King. Otherwise the Spanish or the French would come and wipe them out. And now they were waging war on a global superpower. But it didn’t matter to you. You were on the winning side. “I have something to ask of you.”

“Ok…what?”

“This is an idea straight from King George, you understand?”

“Father, what is it?” You pressed.

“We have information on who the aide-de-camp to George Washington is.” You didn’t miss the way your father practically spat the name of the supposed general of the rebels. “King George devised a plan that we have a young women get close to this man, Alexander Hamilton, and see if they can glean any intel.”

“And you’d like me to.” You finished for him.

“You’re the daughter of a general. You know about manipulation from sitting in on countless business dinners. You’d be good for this.” He explained. “You can turn it down though. We can find someone else.”

“I sit at home everyday. You go and fight for the King and the country. This way I can help. I can serve my country and do with pride. Where can I find Hamilton?”

—

How the troops got such solid intel, you didn’t know. But sure enough Hamilton was walking down the path at the exact time they said. You nodded to the solider with you and put on a show.

“Come on, just give me a name.” He cooed with a light grip on your wrist. You hated playing a damsel in distress but you needed to make Hamilton think he was some sort of hero. You needed to act like you needed help. So you weakly tried to pull your wrist free, hardly putting effort into it.

“Please, let go.” You said, trying to sound as desperate as possible. You hated how well you pulled it off.

“Give me your name and I will.” He tugged you closer and you resisted the natural instinct to bring your knee up between his legs to take him down. You let out a pathetic and helpless sounding whimper and once more “tried” to pull your wrist free.

“Excuse me.” A voice spoke up. Oh thank goodness. You hated acting so helpless. “Care to explain why you’re manhandling my girlfriend?” Hamilton asked the solider with a raised brow. You resisted the urge to laugh as Hamilton tried to look intimidating. He was so short! He had his hair pulled back into a slick ponytail and had quite the scruff growing. He was wearing a thin brown coat that appeared to have been through a lot. He wasn’t scary, cute maybe, but he couldn’t possibly be considered a threat.

The solider scoffed but pushed you forward and let go of your wrist. You fell to your hand and knees. You looked back and, once you were sure Hamilton wouldn’t see, leveled him with a glare. He wasn’t supposed the shove you down. Slight fear filled his features so you let the glare drop and turned back into the pathetic girl you were playing. The solider stalked off and Hamilton helped you off.

“Sorry about the whole girlfriend thing.” He said with an apologetic smile. “I just figured anything to get him to leave you alone was a good thing.”

“No its fine. Thank you.” You flashed him a grateful smile. This was too easy. “Do I get to know the name of my savior?”

“Oh Alexander Hamilton.” He held out a hand.

“Y/N L/N.” You said using a false last name your father devised. You placed you hand in his and repressed a grimace as he lightly kissed the back of it. Instead you gave him a shy smile. “Would you mind escorting me home?” You asked. “I feel just a bit better with you around.”

“Of course.” So he offered you his arm and you looped yours around his. The two of you walked and talked and flirted. It was fun for you. You could play this man and in the end it meant nothing. You weren’t heartless, but this was work. It wasn’t pleasure, though you weren’t sure anything with Hamilton could be pleasant. “So this is your house?” He asked as you slowed to a stop. It wasn’t, but it was where you’d be staying while you got close to Hamilton.

“Yep.” You lied.

“So this is where I should send my letters?”

“I don’t believe you ever got permission for that Mister Hamilton.” You slyly teased.

“Well then Miss L/N, may I have the honor to write you?” You smiled and nodded. “Then I bid adieu.” He held out his hand once more and once again placed a kiss to the back of the one you offered. “I hope to see you again soon.” A smile and he was gone.

You walked inside and shut the door. You smirked. Too easy.

—

You eyes widened as you received yet another letter.

So. Many. Pages.

This man didn’t know how to shut up. Yet you hadn’t gained anything useful. Though it had only been a few weeks. You this was a long term plan. You had seen him one more time out on the town. That time you spent the day in the market and you had to listen to him complain about taxes. And you had to pretend to agree. You scanned the pages, grimacing at every flirty line. You quirked a brow at the name of some fellow soldiers of his, he had long since admitted to being a soldier. You wrote down the names to give to your father. Then you perked up.

“My dearest, Washington his hosting a ball this season. I wish for you to accompany me. I wish to have the smartest and most stunning date there. Please give me the honor of being your escort.”

You raced across town to your house. It was strange how this city was. It was a military city. Half was loyal, the other half wasn’t. You were holed up on the unloyal side while your father still resided on the loyal side. You burst inside and ran to your father’s study. “I need a new gown.” You said as soon as you were inside. He looked up in shock.

“Whatever for?” He asked.

“Hamilton has asked me to accompany him to Washington’s winter ball.” You said proudly.

“This is perfect. Go get the best gown and accompany him. Keep your ears open at this function. Remember all that you can.” You father advised.

“Of course.”

—

Two sharp knocks. That’s be your “date.” You grimaced at the thought of spending the evening with Hamilton. But you put on a bright smile and pulled the door open. You were both stunned for a moment. You knew you looked great. You put a lot of effort into looking your best. But you didn’t expect to be stunned by Hamilton.

He was no longer wearing his ratty brown coat. But I nice blue one. With white trim and brass buttons. It hung to his knees. He had on white pants that were tucked into tall, black, military boots. He was in uniform. You were actually speechless at how well it suited him.

“You look beautiful.” Hamilton finally said. You blinked, then smiled shyly. He was still an enemy. He was wearing a colonial uniform. He may look good, but he still meant nothing.

“Thanks.” You said. “I’ve not had the pleasure of seeing you in uniform yet.” You said.

It was his turn to look bashful. Again, cute; not a threat. “Well Washington said to look our best. This very well may be the best thing I own.” He said toying with it. He offered you his arm and escorted you toward a carriage.

“Really?” You asked about his confession. He was poor? With his confidence you wouldn’t have guessed that.

“Uh yeah. I kinda grew up with nothing and came here with nothing. But I’m making a name for myself!” He added hurriedly. He sure was. The British army thought he was important enough for surveillance. “Even if I make my name by dying a hero.” You fought back a scoff. When the British won he’d be executed as a traitor. Hero was the wrong adjective.

The ball was a flurry of activity, meetings, and dancing. You were in a daze for most of it, mainly listening. Until a certain soldier came up to you. Lafayette, if you remembered right. “Bonjour mademoiselle.” He greeted. Yep, definitely Lafayette.

“Bonjour.” You greeted politely.

“So you are the mademoiselle you has captured Monsieur Hamilton’s affections.” He said as he seemed to study you.

“I’m sorry?” You asked confused.

“Oh mon amie, Alexander, he is helplessly hooked on you.” He said slyly.

“What? No he isn’t.” You argued back. You hoped you sound disbelieving instead of angry which was how you were truly feeling. This stupid soldier can’t be hooked on you. You didn’t have any problem walking away but now the thought was somehow harder. It wasn’t like you expected anything to come of this, you knew you’d leave. But now you knew someone would get hurt. You looked across the room at Hamilton. He was laughing with a fellow solider. Cute. Always cute. You felt yourself smile involuntarily.

“He is. And it would seem you are too mademoiselle.” The frenchman walked off with a satisfied smirk. You felt the reality of his words sink in. You hadn’t felt it before. However, knowing how Alexander felt and seeing him with all the potential of what he could be, you felt yourself fall just a bit. Now, it was like the ground was ripped out form under you and fell completely. You couldn’t keep this going. It had to end. You leaned against a pillar and pressed a hand to your stomach as your breathing picked up in slight panic.

“Y/N?” Alexander was suddenly beside you. “Are you ok?”

“No. I…I need to get out of here, I need some air.” You panted.

“Ok, it’s alright. Come on.” He led you outside and you gulped in some air. “Better?” He asked you.

“Alexander, can you walk me home?” You asked. You didn’t want to go back and play the dating game. It was slowly becoming less of a game and you couldn’t let it become real.

“Of course, come on.” You began escorting you home. You were silent on the way there. And you finally reached your house. “Are you ok?”

You sighed. “Yeah, I’m ok Alexander.” You reassured him. “I just felt faint and I didn’t want to go back in with all the people. I just…I wanted to home.”

“Are you sure?” He asked. He grabbed your hand and with his other hand cupped your cheek. You closed you eyes and let out a small nod. “I’m just worried.”

“I know.” You responded and with your free hand grabbed the one that cupping your cheek. You couldn’t stand the contact.

But Alexander pulled his hand free, brought it to the back of your neck and pulled you in for a kiss. Your eyes widened for only a second before they slipped shut in bliss. His other hand released yours to wrap around your waist. Your hands came and gripped his lapels and held him close. A few more rushed kisses and you pulled away, panting and not taking ant steps back. Your hands were still tightly gripping his coat. “I love you.” Alexander whispered.

“I love you too.” Your words slipped out before you could control it. You couldn’t love him. How did this happen? You needed to stop this. “I love you too. So much.” You kissed him again and pulled away.

“Hopefully I’ll see you soon.” You nodded, holding back tears. You wouldn’t see him again. You couldn’t. “Oh and uh, stay home tomorrow. Please.” You cocked your head in confusion but nodded. He smiled and back up a few steps, gave you small wave, and turned to head back to the ball.

You stepping inside and let the tears silently slide down your cheeks. How did you let this happen. You would go see your father and tell him you couldn’t let this continue. You’d give him all you knew and then you’d write Alexander and break it off.

—

“Are you sure you can’t continue?” Your father asked you the next day.

“Some…unforeseen events came up and I can’t let this go on.” You told him.

“That’s fine.” He told you. “Just write down all you remember, anything that you think could be important.”

You sat down and began to do just that. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and then a solider flung it open. “Sir! There are soldiers gathered outside of town. A small number but we can easily wipe them out.” He addressed your father.

“Stay here Y/N.” He ordered. “Stay inside.” You nodded and your father left.

You continued writing, a sinking feeling feeling growing in your stomach. You had grown to like some of those rebels. But you were loyal to the King. So you continued to write. Until the smell hit your nose. Smoke. Lots of it. You coughed and tried to find the source. And you saw the smoke outside the window and stared to feel the heat. “Shit.” You grumbled, needing to get out. Why did your father’s study need to be upstairs? Flames started licking up the side of the walls.

You ran to the stairs to find the bottom completely filled with fire. A glance out the window confirmed the whole half of the town of fire. The loyal half. Stay home. That’s what Alexander had told you. You almost wished you listened. The soldiers outside town were merely a ploy. They probably surrounded all the British that had run out. Most of the loyal soldiers left would die in the fire or save their own asses. You were on your own to get out.

Then you spied the blue coat among the blaze. You didn’t know who they were but few soldiers enjoyed sacrificing women for the cause. So you threw caution to the wind. “Help!” You screamed. The soldier skidded to a stop and turned to face you. He had a bandana covering his face to prevent inhaling so much smoke. “Please help!” You yelled again.

He was snapped from his daze and raced toward your house. You heard the door break down and went to the top of the stairs. He stood at the end, a wall of fire between you and your hero. He gestured you closer to the fire. “Are you crazy?” He nodded and you could almost see this idiot was smiling. You got as close as you dared.

“Jump!” He ordered. His voice was muffled and rough from smoke. “You’re higher than me and the flame. I’ll catch you.”

You took a deep breath and jumped, a scream leaving you. You felt yourself collide with the soldier and fall to the floor. You were quick to stand and check you both for flames. The soldier grabbed you hand and pulled you from the inferno and to safety outside the blaze zone. “Thanks.” you breathed out. “Do I get to know the name of my savior?” You asked.

The solider let out a sigh and yanked the handkerchief down and glared at you. “I think you already know it.”

“Alexander?” You asked in a scared and hurt whisper.

“So Y/N why on earth were you in General Campbell’s home?” He asked accusingly. You let out a deafened noise, knowing you couldn’t salvage this. “You know, I trusted you!” He screamed, you noticed his eyes were wet and you knew your’s were too. “Hell, I loved you!”

“And you think I didn’t!” You screamed back. “Do you know how hard it was to do what I was doing?!”

“Not hard enough apparently.” He growled. “Because you still did it. How long were you going to play me?”

“I was going to break it off today.” You admitted. “I couldn’t keep it up. I was in too deep.” You were just sobbing now. “I loved you too much.”

“Well I hope to was fucking worth it. I hope you got all the precious intel you wanted.” Alexander growled. He stalked closer. “And here’s one more bit of information for you. We’re gonna win. The King will be stuck with nothing then you and your dad will be escorted out of our country.”

“Alexander.” You said pathetically.

“What? How are you gonna fix this?”

“I can’t.” You said.

“God, and I was stupid enough to think we’d be happy. I did love you, I still do. But I can’t stand to even be near you.” He sighed one more time. “Just go. I shouldn’t have even saved you.”

You felt your heart break just a little bit. “Ya know, I wanted to be with you. Had circumstances been different, we could’ve been happy.”

“But circumstances aren’t different, so we can’t be.” Alexander said back. Then he walked off. You stood there and wiped your eyes as you watched him walk away.

“No, we can’t.”


	2. Grace too Powerful to Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Alexander Hamilton x Reader  
> * Hamiltime  
> * #11: Be my wife.  
> * #239: No one will ever hurt you again  
> * Request by anonymous  
> * Request: Could you write an Alexander oneshot using prompts 239 and 11?  
> * Hamiltime?
> 
> A/N: So…this isn’t a oneshot, but the prompts worked well with my idea for part 2 of A Spy on the Inside! Hell yeah! There were also at least one anonymous request for part two that is buried in the depths of my tumblr. And I know you want me to continue all my other series and I’ll get there eventually. And there’ll probably be a part three but those ideas need to develop as well. But until then, enjoy
> 
> Word Count: 4,546

You were sat at dinner. Not at your house, that had burned to rubble. Luckily some things were salvageable. There were personal items in that house, and you were able to save most of them. While you should hate the Union Army, and you did, you couldn’t find it in you to hate all of the army. There was one soldier that, no how hard you tried, you couldn’t hate. you shook your head to clear your minds of all things related to Alexander. You tuned back into dinner. A business dinner.

“We were ill prepared for the latest attack.” Your father was saying. “But as you know my daughter,” He gestured to you. You put on a proud but polite smile to try and hide how uncomfortable you gelt right now. “Gathered a sizable amount of intel from George Washington’s aide-de-camp, Alexander Hamilton.” You felt your stomach flutter at the name. Your father started reading off the list you remade, the original had burned. The guilt started building in you until it stared to weigh you down. You breathing started to quicken a bit.

You pushed away from the table. Everything fell silent as everyone turned to look at you. You blinked, surprised at your own actions, and swallowed your sudden nerves. “I…uh…I’m not feeling too well. I’m going to retire.” You said. You left all the soldiers at the table and went to your new room.

You couldn’t stop thinking about that stupid solider. He occupied every corner of your mind. He was cute, always cute. His slightly scruffy facial hair and his long and sleek brown hair.

There were his damn letters. The first time you had received one, you couldn’t believe the length of it. You had gotten skilled at skimming the letters. Then, one day you sat and actually read it, it was beautiful. The way his words seemed to build palaces. When you originally got the letters, you hated the length you had to skim for information. His last letter didn’t seem long enough, you never wanted it to end. However, it ended. And, with your relationship and home in one night, went up in flames.

Then there was that kiss. That kiss you couldn’t forget. The way he pulled you in and held you close. The press of his lips against yours. The way it forced words to tumble from your lips. Words that sealed your fate. You and Alexander had no longer become a game, a rouse for you. It was real, and binding.

Then it all fell apart. He saved you from the flames he created. Yet, the lies you told tore the two of you apart. Everything burned. You watched it burn.

You needed to escape this. You could never be. The circumstances wouldn’t allow it. Alexander could never forgive you. And your father, British General Archibald Campbell, would sooner die than grant a Union Officer a blessing to marry his daughter. You sighed. You thought you’d have the self restrain to not fall in love with Alexander. You were so wrong.

—

“Earth to Hamilton.” Alexander blinked as a hand waved in front of his face.

“Huh?” He asked his friend John.

“You completely zoned out. What where you thinking about?” John asked. John, Lafayette, and Alexander were merely sitting around in a tent.

“That spying skank.” Alexander bit out. It was easier to hide his hurt with rage. Alexander continued to kick himself. He was stupid for thinking he could ever be happy. He had never been before. Every good thing had been snatched from him. He wondered why he even bothered getting his hopes up.

“Mon amie.” Lafayette said. “You cared for her.”

“Then she turned out to be a loyalist bitch.”

“Still,” John added. “You really liked her.”

“No, it was nothing. A whirlwind actually. It went much longer than it should’ve.” Alexander countered.

“Alexander, I read the letters you sent her.” John tried once more. “You loved her.”

“So?!” Alexander yelled. “You really think she loved me? Honestly? She was a lying spy! Nothing was real! She’s living it up as the daughter of a commander! Every single thing she said was a lie!” He pushed past his friends and out of the tent. He trudged through the town, not realizing where he was going. He glanced up and almost laughed. Of course.

Hercules Mulligan’s tailor shop.

He pushed the door open, and it hit a bell. “Be right with you.” He heard his friend’s voice.

“It’s fine Herc.” He called back. He was grateful he hadn’t worn his blue coat here. That would raise some suspicions. “Take you time.” Alexander dropped into a chair to wait for his friend. He wasn’t exactly surprised he ended up here but he wasn’t sure why this was where his brain led him.

Hercules walked out of a work room and smiled at his friend. “Alexander. What brings you by? Any news?”

“Oh no. I guess I just needed to get inside the head of someone like you.” Alexander explained.

“A tailor or…?”

“The other one.” Alexander confirmed. Hercules nodded and went to switch his sign from ‘open’ to ‘closed’ and went to a work room. He gestured for Alexander to follow him.

“What do you need?” Hercules asked.

“I get that you have to lie, like a lot.” Hercules nodded. “But do you ever tell the truth?”

Hercules studied his friend. He had missed something, but Alexander wasn’t about to share it. “With certain people, sure.”

“With enemy people?” Alexander asked.

“Well, it depends. We don’t exactly have in depth conversations. Come on, spill. What’s going on?”

“Have you ever done work for Campbell?” Alexander asked instead.

“The general?” Hercules asked. Alexander nodded. “Well not him personally, but his daughter yeah. Uh…Y/N, I think.”

“Yeah.” Alexander confirmed sadly.

“Ok. You’re moping around and asking weird questions. What is going on?”

“Well, put simply, I didn’t know Campbell had a daughter. She courted me. She courted me for information. I didn’t give her anything vital and Washington screamed at me for a good hour. But I don’t know…It’s crazy because I miss her but I shouldn’t. She was a liar.”

“Maybe not.” Alexander glanced up at his friend. “If I have an opportunity to be blatantly honest, I take it. It’s easier for me. And also, a lie wrapped in a truth is more believable. If I really feel passionate about something and can speak for it, I’m honest. She might have been honest with you.”

“I’m not sure if that’s better or worse.”

—

You were glad that as the daughter of a general, you weren’t well known. Tensions were rising. It wasn’t safe for a British solider on the streets. It wasn’t safe to say where your loyalties lied. You hardly felt safe walking through the markets any more. You felt like a rebel might recognize you which was crazy. You had only personally met three of them. And they were more likely to glare from a distance than fight.

Or, it would seem in Alexander’s case as you locked eyes across the marketplace, stare in amazement. You probably wore a similar look of disbelief. Why you were so shocked, you didn’t know. Alexander stared weaving through the crowd to you and you didn’t try to escape. When he was close enough, he grabbed your hand and tugged you into an alley.

“How much was true?” He immediately asked.

“What?”

“Your little act. How much of it did you mean?”

“At first, none of it. I hated you. At the end, every word.” You told him.

“So then you meant it when…”

“I love you Alexander. I did then and do now.” He smiled slightly, a crooked and lopsided smile. Cute. Always cute. Then his smile faltered.

“See, you say things and I end up doubting you again. I hate doing it but I can’t trust you.” He said.

“But you’ve told me the same three words. Did you mean them?” You accused.

“Absolutely. And I still do. I just…I don’t know what to do. I can’t trust you but I can’t stop thinking about you. I still love you so much.”

He reached for your hand but you pulled it out of his reach. “What are you doing? What fantasy are you living?”

“Right.” He muttered. “Dreaming again.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing, it’s just…I never get what I want.” He shook his head. “That sounded selfish. I’ve never had anything that could make me happy. I always lose it.”

“Alexander, we’re a hopeless match. We’re on opposite sides of this war. My father would kill you, he’d do it happily. If you win this war, I leave with my father. If the king wins, you’ll be executed. We won’t work.”

“You didn’t categorize your self.” Alexander remarked. “Me or the King. You didn’t put yourself in either of those.”

“Because I don’t know which team is winning anymore. And not statically. I don’t know which team let’s me win. Because either way I lose you.”

“I wanted a war for so long, a chance to prove myself. Now, I wish it never happened.” He sighed. “Well, I need to get back to my camp.”

“And I need to get home.” You said.

Before you could react, Alexander grabbed your hand. He pressed a soft kiss to it. You didn’t have to fake your small smile this time. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.”

—

You started writing Alexander again. It was stupid. He hadn’t responded yet. He wouldn’t. Until he did. It was a thick envelope. You smiled. Your father was off at some base, it was safe for now. You read the letter and smiled at every line. Still, it was different than before. More defended. You didn’t blame him. He still didn’t trust you. And he had every reason not to.

The letters were back and forth and you cherished each one. The beautiful lines, the trust you hoped you were rebuilding. Whenever you thought you made progress something he’d write would be clipped and short and you knew he still didn’t trust you. Be he signed ever letter ‘Ever yours, Alexander.’ That had to mean something.

—

You were back at the market. Weaving through the crowds and trying to find what you needed. You kept your eyes open for a brown pony tail or a scruffy soldier. It was rare to accidentally meet, but it happened.

You let out a squeak as a hand clamped down on your wrist and pulled out into an alley away from the shops. You were greeted with a blue coat, but it wasn’t Alexander. “Well, well, well. The daughter of Archibald Campbell.” The soldier said.

“How do you know who I am?” You asked. Surely not Alexander. You could trust him right? But that was a foolish thought. You had spilled all his secrets, of course he would spill yours. He’d make sure every soldier knew who you were.

“We have our sources. Now what would a general trade for his precious daughter?” He asked. You didn’t say anything, you knew he didn’t want an answer. “Or what do you know? And how much would he break if he lost you?” You eyes widened and you tried backing up only to hit a wall. You tried to run but the soldier grabbed your hand and yanked you back. You hit the wall, hard. Pain exploded in your head and your vision blurred for a moment. “We’re gonna have a little Q and A.”

“You think my father trusts me with anything?” You asked.

The soldier closed the space, his hand closed around your throat. “Word is, your competent. You give advice, the British are awfully proud of their general’s daughter.” he released you and you gasped for air, resisted the buckling in your legs. You leaned against the wall and glared. The glare didn’t stay. Not after a blur of punches and impacts with the wall.

“What the hell is this?!” A voice yelled.

“Lieutenant Hamilton.” The soldier snapped to attention. Lieutenant? Since when? “I found the daughter of Archibald Campbell.”

“And tried to beat her to death?” Alexander growled.

“I…uh interrogated her.”

“We aren’t going to win by injuring innocent women. Leave!” He commanded. The soldier jumped and ran off. Alexander squatted but you backed away. “What?” He asked as he raised his hands in a show of peace.

“You told them who I was. Everything.” You accused. It only made sense.

“No, I swear. I wouldn’t. We uh…we do have other spies. I wouldn’t dare risk your safety. I may not trust you but I have enough honor to try and keep you from harm. Now come here, you’re hurt.” You cautiously scooted closer. Most of your injuries were minor. A few weren’t. A fractured wrist and you didn’t know how hard you had hit your head. “Shit. I should’ve shot that bastard. He’s not even a good solider.” he grumbled as he wrapped your wrist.

“So lieutenant?” You asked.

He chuckled. “Finally.” Then he schooled his features. “But that’s all I can say.”

“Alexander, if you win, if we weren’t in a war, would we be together? If there was anyway for us to be together, would you take it?”

“In a heartbeat.” He answered. “And I don’t know why. I don’t trust you. But I love you. And it’s confusing as hell.” He said.

“I know. You have no reason to trust me so I don’t blame you. I just want to show you I’m trustworthy someday.” You sighed. “If we have that long. This war is winding down. I can feel it.”

“You…you could stay. If we win. You could run away, we ship your dad off, and you stay.” He avoided looking at you. “Then we could be together.”

“I can’t do that. Not to my father. My mother is dead and he has no other children. We only have each other.”

“Yeah, I get it. It was a silly daydream anyway.” He put on a smile. You wore enough fake ones to recognize one. “All done. Though, go see a real doctor, there’s only so much I can do.” He leaned forward and kissed your forehead. “I hope to see you in better shape next time.”

“Thank you.” You smiled at him.

He went to leave but turned back to you. “I love you.”

Another smile. “I love you too.”

—

You dropped the book you were holding when church bells sounded outside. The sound shattered the peaceful quiet and you knew the meaning. The Union Army beat the British. You would never know how, but you would always be impressed. You sat at a window bench and as these Americans celebrated their freedom. You weren’t mad at all, you were actually a little happy for them. Strange how thoughts can change over a short period of time.

You suddenly realized something. You would probably not see Alexander again. Except in boarding a ship to leave. He was in Yorktown, though he never said that. Washington was in Yorktown so Alexander had to be there too. He would be busy with Washington negotiating peace. A peace that called for the removal of your father and you from this country.

You retreated to your room after some time. You didn’t want to be here when your father got home. He’d be furious. He lost and he’d take it personally. And you were right. When he arrived you heard slamming doors and some things being thrown but thankfully not broken.

A few days later, after night had fallen, you heard it. A tap. Followed by another. You sat up in your bed and looked around your room. Another tap sounded from the window. You looked out and could barely make out Alexander standing in the lawn. He glanced up and you saw him wave and motion for you to come out.

You were thankfully on the first floor but you window still managed to be a ways from the ground. You opened the window and pulled your self up and swung your feet over the ledge. You sat on the ledge and looked down. Alexander came closer and held out his arms. “I’ll catch you.” He promised. He had promised before too. When things had been much worse. You pushed off the ledge and felt Alexander’s arms encircle you. He stumbled back a few steps but didn’t fall.

He set you on stable ground before he pulled you in for a kiss. A kiss that quickly escalated. A kiss that both of you were reluctant to pull away from. But you eventually did, you were both panting and breathless. “What are you doing here?” You asked.

“I need you to stay. I can’t have you go back to England.” He said desperately.

“How would we even be together?” You asked. “Forget every circumstance beyond our control, you don’t trust me. And I don’t blame you like I’ve said before. But how can you be with someone you don’t trust?”

“I’ll learn to trust you again. Even if I don’t trust you, I can’t be without you. You occupy every second of my thoughts. I was staying alive during battle in the hope that I’d maybe run into you, somewhere and somehow. It was foolish and a little stupid probably. Y/N, I do love you. I can’t stop myself from loving you. I know that trust will soon follow.”

You sighed as he slowly convinced you. It was his way with words. “People would be furious.” You reasoned. “Hell, they’d accuse you of treason or who know what else for being with the daughter of General Campbell. And that fact alone nearly cost me my life a few months ago.”

“Then don’t be the daughter of General Campbell.” Alexander said as if it was obvious.

“Kind of hard with the same last name.” You told him.

“I know. So change it. Become Y/N Hamilton. Be my wife.” And then he was on one knee.

“Are you crazy?” You asked. A question you asked before. He smiled widely, a smile that was hidden by a handkerchief before, and nodded. The same as last time. “Stand up.” You commented and grabbed a hand to pull him up, a hand that you didn’t let go of. “Why on earth are you purposing?” You asked.

“Because I love you. I can learn to trust you again. A friend of mine fell in love with the wife of a British officer and I told him that if he loved her he should go a get her. So I’m taking my own advice. And you need the promise of protection and security. If you marry me I can promise that no one will ever hurt you again.”

You smiled at him. “As soon as my father leaves, I’ll marry you.” He smiled widely and wrapped you in a hug. “Why on would you forgive me?” You asked him.

“Because, it’s obvious you feel guilty. And I can’t live without you. Everyday without you was awful. Forgiveness is the first step to being with you.” He told you.

“That is a grace too powerful to name.” You commented, still being held in a hug. He pulled back and fished around in his pockets.

“It’s not much, but here.” He handed you a small and simple ring. But you blushed all the same. You slid it on the ring finger on your right hand. He gave you a curious look. “It’s supposed go on the other hand.”

“Well I know that. But it’s staying where it is until my father is gone.” You told him. You and Alexander made plans to meet in a park the day the British soldiers were set to leave. From there, Alexander would take you to his home where you would stay until you were married. He placed a soft kiss to your lips and then helped you climb back up through your window.

You laid amongst your pillows and stared at your hand. You stared at your new ring. It was’t much but it was enough. You couldn’t wait to switch the ring to the other hand. You were slightly conflicted about what you were prepared to do. Staying behind while your father left meant that he’d be alone. Still, you loved Alexander and wanted to be with him. You could show he that you were truly sorry for what you had done. Your fingers kept toying with the ring on your fingers. Every time your fingers brushed it, a silly smile covered your features.

—

After weeks of packing, it was the day your father and other British were set to leave. You slipped out of the house and and practically ran to the meeting place. On the way there, you slipped the ring from your right hand to your left. You sat on a bench and waited for Alexander.

And waited.

And waited.

But he didn’t show up. You looked down at the small glittering ring. You sighed as you stared at it. Were you stupid to believe that Alexander cared enough to forgive you? You toyed with the ring a bit more. Eventually you knew it was growing late. You had to make a decision. Stay and see if Alexander had any intention of coming back. Or, go and leave with your father. You sighed and stood and trekked back home.

You went with your father to the docks. “Are you alright Y/N?” Your father asked.

“I’m upset about leaving. About…losing.” You finally forced out. You didn’t care about the war, at all. In fact, it was probably best that the British lost. Otherwise Alexander would be killed. Though, you glanced down at you ring that you returned to your right hand, he had hurt you. Played you the same way you played him. You supposed you deserved it.

“We’ll be fine. We’ll just go back to living under our king while these people try to fend for themselves. They don’t stand a chance.” You stayed silent and let your father believe what he wanted. You knew with the right people, these colonies would survive.

You followed after your father as you boarded the boat. You let your eyes scan the dock. To your right you spied Alexander. He was standing beside George Washington. He had a few folders balanced on one of his hands while the other hand drummed anxiously on the top. He was scanning the docks. Then, as if he sensed your gaze, he locked eyes with you.

You knew you were glaring but you didn’t care. But he was staring at you with something akin to desperation. He looked torn between running forward to you and standing his post by his boss. But you turned from him and climbed onto the boat. You faltered on the final step up onto the boat but soldiered on. You stood at the back end but kept your back turned to the shore.

You felt your heart sink as the boat started moving. You hung you head to hide your downcast expression. You eventually turned and stared at the receding dock. You noticed a lone figure standing still, staring at the ships. While everyone else was celebrating, this person was standing still merely staring at your ship. The boat had gone out far enough that you couldn’t make out any defining features. But you still knew it was Alexander, watching you go.

—

Alexander stared after the boat helplessly. It wasn’t as if he could’ve run up to you while there were British and Union soldiers around. He did noticed the ring still on your hand though, that was a good sign. Not that it mattered any more. He doubted he’d see you again. He had tried. He tried to go meet you.

5 hours ago:

Alexander hastily scribbled the last line on the document Washington asked him to compose. He was excited. He was ready to go meet you. He never lied when he said he thought he could learn to trust you. In fact, a small part of him already did trust you again. It was the strangest thing ever. He knew that he should never forgive you and yet, he did. And once the war was over, he would have no important secrets left to keep.

“There you are, Sir.” Alexander commented and handed George the document. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to slip out of a bit. 30 minutes at most.” He said and headed to leave.

“Hamilton, wait.” Washington commanded. “I need you help here. The treaties are not yet finalized for some of these men. We haven’t arranged any sort of alliance with France or Spain. We have a lot of work to do.”

“But…Sir, I just a personal matter to attend to. I swear it won’t take long.” Alexander tried again.

“Unless it’s life to death, it can wait.” And that was it. Washington kept him busy for hours. But the whole time he thought of you. He found himself wishing he’d lied to Washington, said it was life or death. However, all his friends were soldiers. He couldn’t exactly claim any of them were facing death without Washington knowing he was lying.

But he watched the boat go. Everyone around him was celebrating, watching the British leave. He knew you were leaning against the back rail of the boat. You turned to face the shore but you were too far away for Alexander to see you. He wished he could, just so he could see you one last time. However, he knew he would never forget your appearance or personality.

“Alexander?” Hercules asked from behind him. “I thought you’d be the happiest person to watch those ships leave.”

“I’m happy the British are gone. But there’s one person on that ship that I wished stayed behind.”

“Campbell’s daughter.” Alexander nodded to his friends statement.

“I forgave her Herc. She completely lied to and used me yet, I loved her so much I forgave her.” Alexander said in a defeated voice.

“Hard to imagine. You must really care for her.”

“And now I’ll never see her again.”

—

Back on the boat you watched as another man walked up beside Alexander. You couldn’t take you eyes off that dock, off the man whose memory would haunt you the rest of you life. A haunting you would gladly accept. Your father walked up beside you. “Are you going to miss it there? I know we called it home for quite awhile.”

“I’ll definitely miss some of it.” You answered as your fingers toyed with the ring again.

“Well, we’ll be back to out true home in a few months. You’ll see, it’ll all work out. We’ll never have to return to those dreadful colonies. Don’t know why you would even want to.” So he strode off to talk to other officers. You just to continued to stare at the ever shrinking shore.

You’d never return. You didn’t even know if you’d be permitted to. You’d never see Alexander again. You fingers played with the ring once more. “Goodbye Alexander.” You whispered to the shore. You stayed there staring until it was too dark to see it anymore.


	3. Satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Alexander Hamilton x Reader  
> * Hamiltime  
> * Requested by anonymous  
> * Request: AAAA A GRACE TO POWERFUL TO NAME WAS AMAZING! Could you do something where the reader returns and finds Alex in a relationship with Eliza? Not married yet though? Something preferably with a happy ending would be perfect. Thanks for your time and have a good day!
> 
> A/N: The final part! Luckily I got this up today. I may get another one up but I’m not sure. Monday is the start of my three week course and I’m not sure how much I’ll get written. Hopefully I’ll be able to write something but I’m not sure. Afterwards, I should have a lot more time. Just be patient with me for a few more weeks then I should have more frequent posting again.
> 
> Word Count: 3,621

“I think I’m going to go back.” You mused. “I know that’s the last thing you want. But, Dad, I think that’s where I need to be. After all, I have nothing left here anymore.” You sighed as you stood at your father’s grave, talking to him as you often did. He passed away only a few years after returning to England. As you tried to make England home again, you found yourself missing the little shops that the colonies had, its charming atmosphere. You also missed one man that the colonies had.

You looked down at the ring on your right hand. The stone still glittered. However, part of the band was tarnished where you continually rubbed it with your thumb, a fidgety habit you’d developed. You had told yourself you’d find someone new and then you’d take off the ring. You never did find anyone, though. And, if you were honest, you never really looked. You were stuck on a loud, smart ass who helped defeat your father and all the soldiers who stood by him. You were stuck on some Caribbean bastard who could sway your beliefs with a few papers or writings. An arrogant ass who is responsible for your home burning.

Yet you still loved Alexander. And by some miracle, after all you had done to betray him and hurt him, he forgave you. At least you thought he did. It seemed like a cruel joke. He asked to marry you, planned a meet up, and then failed to show up. But he stared after the boat as you sailed away. You sighed. Maybe if you met Alexander again, if you had nothing that could ruin the meet-up, you could finally figure things out. Maybe the two of you could finally be…happy.

You stood and left the cemetery. You were leaving your father behind but you figured he didn’t mind so much. A few days later you said your final goodbyes and boarded the boat. A grueling ten months at sea is what you endured. You forgot how blissful it was to be on dry ground. From there, you had no clue where to go. So you went and found the one shop you knew would still be open. Mulligan’s Tailor Shop. You pushed the door open and were transported back years in time, back when you needed a gown to wear when Hamilton escorted you to a ball. When you realized how deep you had fallen in love.

The bell rang and Hercules rounded the corner. He looked surprised to see you but suddenly he looked angry. “I don’t know what you’re doing here, but I want nothing to do with you.” He growled.

“I know. I hurt Alexander but he hurt me to. I just want to know where I can find him.” You voiced.

Hercules let out a bitter laugh. “Go find Laurens. You remember him? Curls? Freckles? Go find him and ask him where Alexander is. I’ll give you a hint. Check in South Carolina.”

You backed out of the store. You didn’t know why Hercules was sending you on this wold chase. But you went anyway. You took the long trip there. You couldn’t find John Laurens but you found his sister, Martha. “I’m looking for John.” You explained to her. She told you where to go.

For the second time in a year, you were in front of a grave. He died after the war. Only a few days. You knew that the news of peace hadn’t reached South Carolina in time. Hercules blamed the British, and by extension, your father and you. No doubt Alexander did too. “I’m sorry.” You whispered to the stone slab. You still had no clue where to find Alexander but you had an idea. Washington and his cabinet were frequently meeting in New York. Alexander would be near, he always was.

You stood in front of the building where the cabinet was meeting. It took some searching but you had finally found it. You glanced down at the ring once more. It never was much but it always made you smile. You gained a bit of confidence. If he forgave you for your betrayal, he’d have to forgive you for John’s death. It wasn’t actually your fault so you couldn’t be blamed. He loved you once and you loved him. You never stopped so he probably never did either.

Slowly, people started to trickle out of the building. You scanned all the people for Alexander. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw him again. He still held himself tall, trying to appear confident with his small stature. Instead of a blue coat, he was sporting an olive green suit. You smiled. Of course he would wear something that loud and of course it would work for him. You noticed his bag slung across his shoulder, papers were practically falling from it. He had the same scruff that you remembered. The way it scratched whenever he kissed you, something that didn’t bother you as much as you thought it would. The only other difference, his hair. It was down. It brushed the tops of his shoulders. It was pushed back, lightly tucked around his ears in an attempt to keep it out of his eyes.

You took a few steps forward. You were about to say something when he smiled broadly, and he wasn’t looking at you. You followed his gaze to find a woman standing there. She had long, glossy black hair that contrasted her light skin. She was wearing a light blue dress and smiling at Alexander. He rushed to her and wrapped her in a hug before pulling back to kiss her. You let out a pathetic noise and, seeing as you were only a few feet away, Alexander spun at the sound. His eyes widened in shock. “Y/N?” He asked.

You felt anger rise in you. When you met him you were able to play him easily. The pathetic girl you appeared to be was a facade. Now, you were helpless in front of him. So you did what you always did best. You let the anger take hold. You narrowed your eyes. “Well, it was clearly stupid of me to come back.”

Alexander recoiled like he’d been slapped. You saw anger fill his features as well. “Clearly it was.” He looked down and noticed you still wore the ring. He scoffed. “Nice ring.”

“Well, if you like it.” You took it off and tossed it to him. It landed in the dirt at his feet. “Have it.” You turned and walked off. You let the anger motive you through the town. Once you reached the inn you were staying at, it dissipated. You choked back a sob. You weren’t about to cry over him, you had done that too much. You absently moved your thumb to rub over the metal band on your finger. You were startled when you didn’t feel the metal. Of course, you got rid of it. Hopefully now you’d be able to rid yourself of Alexander.

—

Alexander walked you walk off. His anger left, he just felt intense sorrow as he watched you walk away. He picked the ring up and brushed it off. He was alone again. “Alexander?” It was Eliza, so not entirely alone. “Who was that?”

“That was that spy I’ve mentioned before.” He pocketed the ring. “She apparently thought I’d just wait around for her. But she was wrong.” Alexander gave Eliza a smile. He kissed her cheek. “I know we had plans for lunch but uh…” He gestured to his bag full of papers.

“Work?” Eliza asked knowingly.

“Sorry. Next week?” He asked.

“Sure. See you then.” Eliza relented. Alexander kissed her.

“You’re the best of women.” He told her with a smile. He walked home and went to his study. He dropped his bag on his desk and pulled the ring from his pocket. He hadn’t even considered purposing to Eliza. He had actually purposed to you. And you had said yes. He was so happy that day. A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered his elation. If only Washington hadn’t kept him that day. If only you hadn’t been the daughter of the general. If only you hadn’t shown up in the day he had lunch plans with his courter.

There were so many ways that things could’ve been better. He didn’t get any of those. “If only John were here.” Alexander said aloud. John helped him make sense of the chaos in his brain when Alexander learned the truth of who you were. Alexander held you accountable for years. But seeing you in person, he remembered how much he loved you. He never thought he’d see you again. Lafayette encouraged him to move on, introduced him to Eliza. Eliza was nice but she wasn’t you. She let things slide, you never would. You wouldn’t let him off the hook so easily for getting caught up in work and forgetting things. You would get mad about it, make a fuss. And honestly, if that’s what being with you entailed, Alexander figured he wouldn’t even mind.

Alexander had to talk to you. So he stood and headed for the most respected inn near the cabinet hall, he was lucky enough to find you there. You wrenched the door open and stared at him. “What do you want?” You asked.

“I want to talk to you.” Alexander said.

“About what? You’re new love? Or maybe about the way you blamed me for Laurens death? Or a number of other things?” You growled.

“I blamed you for John’s death because it was easier for me to cope if I had someone to blame. I admit, it was ridiculous to blame you, you had nothing to do with it. As for Eliza, Y/N, I thought I’d never see you again.”

“So you moved on.” You reasoned. “And I tried to but I never could.” You told him. “Why was it so easy for you?”

“Maybe because I never was able to trust you again.” He was angry now too, you supposed he was saying things out of pure anger. Or at least you hoped he was. “I mean, all the shit you pulled? You’re surprised I moved on?”

“You’ve held a grudge for that long?” You asked indecorously. “And I wasn’t the one who never showed up at the park. That was you Alexander.”

“Washington didn’t let me leave. I tried.”

“Well I had to make a decision. Wait and see if you ever showed, risk being left alone in the colonies. Or go with my father and not be alone, even if was just my father. It was better than no one.”

“I gave you this.” He told you and fished the ring from his pocket once more. “You’re the one who didn’t trust me to show up. You didn’t trust me.”

“Ironic. It seems the tables turned. But now you can give that ring to Eliza. I don’t need it.” You reasoned.

“And do you want it?” Alexander challenged.

Every part of you screamed yes. But you looked Alexander dead in the eyes. You lied to him before, you could do it again. “No.” You shut the door and hoped you’d never see him again. And at the same time you hoped to never go a day without seeing him. And you were left more and more confused.

—

With wishing for two opposite things, you got one of them to come true. You saw Alexander nearly everyday. You were at an inn near the cabinet hall. Alexander worked there. And throughout the months, you saw him with Eliza. Every time you saw them together, walking through the streets, your stomach twisted with unwanted jealousy. You wanted to forget Hamilton and move on. He moved on from you so you needed to move on from him.

One day you were sitting at a nearby park reading a book, one from a French author. Motion of people drew your attention to the cabinet meeting hall, which was emptying of employees. Your eyes fell on a green suit and a small smile appeared your lips as usual when you saw him. It turned into a snarl when Eliza showed up. He took her hand and pressed a small kiss to it. You huffed and turned back to your book.

You glanced up when someone cleared their throat. A tall someone in a magenta coat. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help but notice your book is from a French author.” He said in a thick accent, southern. “I spent 10 years in France. What do you think of it so far?” He asked of the book.

You shrugged. “I can’t say yet. Though, it’s not very satisfying.”

He smiled at you. “Well, you strike me as a woman who’s never been satisfied.”

You gave him a curious look. He was definitely flirting. Maybe this was just what you needed. “Is that so?” He gave a small nod. “Y/N Campbell.” He raised an eyebrow. “Yes, the daughter of the former general. He passed away.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. But I’m pleased to make your acquaintance. Thomas Jefferson.” He held out a hand.

“The one who wrote that declaration.” You realized as you shook his hand.

“Yes. But seeing as you’re here in the colonies, I don’t suppose you’re too upset about that declaration.” He said, stealing your words. “I’m done beating around the bush, can I take you to dinner in a week? Meet here after the cabinet meeting lets out?”

You smiled in his direction. Suddenly Alexander’s smile flashed in your mind. You pushed it away. “I’d like that Thomas.”

He smiled. “See ya then Y/N.”

—

Alexander kissed Eliza’s hand. It was a petty move, he’d admit that. He knew you were usually near. He knew it’d make you jealous. When he glanced over toward the park where you where, he felt frozen to the ground. You were talking to Thomas. “Give me a moment Eliza.” He said and walked closer. He stopped a member of the cabinet and handed them a paper. Some scratch piece he was making small notes on. “I meant to give this to you earlier.” He said, not caring how stupid he looked right now. He needed some way to get close and eavesdrop.

“Can I take you to dinner in a week? Meet here after the cabinet meeting lets out?” Thomas asked.

“Say no.” Alexander whispered under his breath. “Please say no.”

“I’d like that Thomas.” You said instead.

“See ya then Y/N.” Thomas responded.

Alexander stalked off. He made his choice. He chose Eliza. He lost you. So why was he mad? He knew the answer. He still loved you. But you made your choice. Apparently you chose Thomas. “Alexander, are you alright?” Eliza asked over dinner. He smiled at his courter, ready to say he was fine and stop thinking about you. And then Alexander had his revelation. If you didn’t care for him, he’d tell you how much he care for you. Maybe if he told you, then you would understand. Maybe you would understand, maybe you still cared about him a little. Even if it’s just a fraction. That was all he needed.

“Eliza…” He didn’t know how to do this. They weren’t married, but they were in a serious relationship. But he loved you more. Even when the two of you were apart, he loved you so much. “Eliza, I can’t stay with you.”

“It’s because of Y/N.” She said, not asked.

“How did you know?” Alexander asked.

“I knew since the moment you saw her in the market. You just looked at her with such amazement and love. I knew I could never compete.” Eliza said a bit sadly but full of understanding.

“But you’re a great women Eliza. You’ll find someone who will give you more love than I ever would be able.” Alexander reasoned. “Best of women, Eliza. That’s definitely you.” He stood from the table and kissed her cheek. “Thank you for understanding.”

—

You smoothed out your skirt once more. You were going out with Thomas today. So you sat outside the meeting hall, waiting once more. Alexander found his way out before Thomas did, only a few seconds. But Alexander smiled at you and approached. However, Thomas’ long legs provided a longer stride to pass Hamilton and get to you first. “Hello Darling.” He offered you his arm and you linked yours through his.

“Wait, Jefferson.” Alexander said.

“Hamilton, as much as I love being annoyed by you; I have a date tonight.” He brushed off Alexander and walked on, and you followed right along.

“So…Hamilton annoys you?” You asked.

“Daily.” He answered with a dramatic sigh.

“I know the feeling. Though, it’s more like he haunts me.” You responded.

“When did you ever run into Hamilton?” He asked.

“He uh…” You didn’t figure it wasn’t a good idea to mention your past with Hamilton. So you only told part of it. “He burned my house down, or his battalion did. But he was there.” You told him. “Though I suppose all is fair in love and war.”

“Well, in love one should only be fair. It builds trust.” Thomas mused. You almost laughed aloud at his thoughts. Trust was the one thing you and Alexander could never seem to have. Yet, you were both in love. At one time that is.

You and Thomas walked to a nice restaurant. He was gentlemanly but it just wasn’t enough for you. You wanted Alexander and this wasn’t helping. Like Alexander, Thomas had a way with words. However, it was different. Thomas’ words were all the same and always had the threat of slipping into condescending tone. Alexander’s words, when directed to you, were always kind and loving. Thomas was being kind but it wasn’t the same.

“Y/N!” You looked over as Alexander came running toward your table.

“Alexander?” You asked as he slowed to a stop at your table.

“Oh, seriously?” Thomas sighed. “Hamilton, I’m trying to enjoy an evening with a lovely women-”

“Jefferson, shut up.” Alexander snapped. “The ‘lovely women’ you’re enjoying an evening with is someone I cared deeply about, I still do care deeply. So I need you to shut your mouth and let me say what I came here to say.”

Thomas looked at you questioningly. You let out a small sigh. “Maybe we should end this evening early.” You suggested and stood from the table. “Thank you Thomas.” You said politely and left the restaurant with Alexander trailing after you. You started walking home with Alexander escorting you. “What did you need to say?” You asked him.

“I needed to talk to you. I uh…I, for once, don’t have anything planned or know what I’m going to say.” Alexander fumbled. You glanced over at him, his whole persona was exuding nervousness. “Y/N, we’ve had a hell of a path to get where we are. We fell hard a fast, you can try to lie to me and yourself but I know you felt something when we were originally together. Then, you were spying and lying. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t hate you. Hell, I still loved you. Then of course, you agreed to marry me. I was ecstatic. Then I couldn’t get to you and damn, it hurt watching you go.” His voice fell to a whisper. “I thought I’d never see you again.” He took a deep breath and continued on at normal volume. “At Lafayette’s urging I met Eliza and started courting her. I thought we wouldn’t have a chance to be together. Me and Eliza have been counting for nearly a year and half and I still haven’t purposed. It doesn’t feel right because it’s not you. I love you. Still.”

You had reached your door sometime ago but Alexander kept talking. He was rambling due to his nerves. While you were moved by his words and everything he was saying there was something else. He was nervous and fumbling and fidgety. It all added up to one thing. Alexander was cute. Always cute. “Alexander.” He paused his word vomiting to look at you. “You’re right, about everything you said. I still love you too. Thomas was a pathetic attempt to get over you.”

Alexander kissed you. And like the first time, you grabbed onto his coat and didn’t want to let go. Alexander pulled back long before you wanted him to. “I broke things off with Eliza.” He told you. “We could start slow by courting again.” He suggested.

“Alexander, I know we’re good together. I know I love you. I don’t think we need to court each other again.”

“Well then.” He stepped back from you. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. That same ring. He dropped down to one knee. “Be my wife?” He asked again.

You smiled at him. “You really are crazy.” You commented. Hie wide smile, one you were guessing was reserved just for you. It made him look younger. “But maybe I am too. Absolutely. Absolutely yes, Alexander.” He jumped up and pulled you into another searing kiss. He pulled back and slid the ring onto your left ring finger and it stayed there. Maybe the two of you could finally be together and finally be satisfied, though satisfied was probably an understatement. It certainly wasn’t a fairy tale getting here But the two of you had a shot at happily ever after, and you weren’t about to throw it away.


End file.
